


The Mask of Zorro; by Gail Manfre

by bookscape



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Gen, Guy Williams - Freeform, Hollywood Walk of Fame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscape/pseuds/bookscape
Summary: Poems and Essays celebrating Zorro and the actor Guy Williams, who played the character.





	The Mask of Zorro; by Gail Manfre

**Author's Note:**

> Poems and Essays celebrating Zorro and the actor Guy Williams, who played the character.

The Mask of Zorro

_**The Mask of Zorro**_

_**by**_

_**Gail Manfre**_  
  
---  
  
**I am so very pleased to be able to post some of Gail Manfre's stories and poems here on my site. I hope there are many more in the future.**

**Gail, self-proclaimed ragin' cajun, Mary Kay guru, font of all things Italian and all trivia Star Trek, as well as Zorro, has an eye for detail that most of us can only dream of having.**

**For other stories and poems in Gail's portfolio, please check out[Enmascarado](http://www.angelfire.com/home/GWFriendslistFanFic/), the mother of all GW Zorro fanfiction sites...**  
  
---  
  
A young Spanish gentleman of twenty-one  
---  
Returned home from University in Madrid to  
Discover a new Comandante harassing everyone.   
Those who dared raise their voices in protest  
Were fined, flogged, and jailed like all the rest,  
As if they were common criminals, no better than dirt.  
If his father learned of his plans he would be badly hurt.   
  
Don Alejandro demanded vengeance for all of these  
Injustices committed in the Name of His Sovereign King  
In order for the head of the de la Vegas to be free,  
The young caballero knew he must act in secret, alone.  
For Ferdinand VII was far away in Spain on his throne!  
Who knew what the Comandante Monasterio would do?  
With carte blanche, even the dons he would wipe out, too!   
  
So Diego de la Vega, grown weary of playing the dandy,  
Donned not the cloak of a lion, but the mask of a fox.  
He sneaked into the Cuartel at night and did unlock  
All of the prisoners' jail cells and untied all the horses'  
Harnesses, directly and boldly under that Capitan's nose!  
Ah, the soldiers in vain did they attempt to catch El Zorro,   
But as everyone in the Pueblo de Los Angeles know no  
One can catch the Fox, for he rides like the wind, wearing  
A black mask, so everyone in dire need he can defend.   
  
September 19, 2002  
  
[](mailto:gailmanfre@bellsouth.net) **Let Gail know how much you liked this poem.**  
  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


End file.
